murder_the_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
ABC
'''ABC '''is the second episode of the second season of the Second Life roleplay Murder: The TV Series and the eighth of the series overall. It premiered March 17, 2019. Plot Relationships are tested between several of the survivors, leading to new and continued drama. Elsewhere, the police continue to search for clues on the killers identity, leading to an unexpected lead. Synopsis Lily has a nightmare, seeing Wyatt and her friends killed. She wakes up screaming with her best friend Ashley standing over her, having returned early from the foreign exchange program. Ashley questioned if Lily was ok, Lily shrugged it off and told her she was fine, proceeding to get dressed for school before they walked there together. Jessica wrote in a journal before school. After looking at herself in the mirror, she started to say that she didn't know who she was anymore and proceeded to cut her hair into a much shorter style. Jessica went downstairs, greeted by Sarah. Sarah complimented Jessica's new hair. Jessica apologized for being so down lately, saying that she hoped she could eventually get back to her old self. Sarah told Jessica never to apologize for the way she felt or not to act differently than how she feels, saying feelings are important. The Springsgrove Basketball team is seen practicing. Harry calls for the ball but Jack ignores him, passing it to Boyd instead who shoots it into the basket. The coach pulls the team in, saying they need to work as a team and that without Bobby and Malik's help, they have to makeup for a lot. As the guys run laps, Evan - who films the practice - talks with Brooke. The team resets for another practice match, working much better together this time and leading to Harry getting another basket for their team. Brooke excitedly hugs Evan, causing Boyd to come over and to yell at Evan. After Boyd points out that Brooke is his girlfriend and to keep his hands off, Brooke storms off and tells Boyd that she can talk to whoever she chooses. Evan questions what Boyd expected to happen, causing Boyd to shove him to the ground and bloodying his nose. Coach tells Boyd that he's benched for the rest of the season. Harry helps Evan up, handing his camera back to him and asking if he was ok. Evan told Harry that he was fine before leaving. Phoebe and Cole go over plans to set up the academic decathlon. Phoebe mentions having a dinner or something before hand, hoping that it would boost morale and the teams desire to crush the opposing school. Phoebe spots Ashley and runs over to reunite with her friend. As they talk, Wyatt spots Lily and hurries over, questioning why she didn't walk to school with him that day, saying he'd been worried about her. Lily, who seems to be avoiding Wyatt, lies and says that she just forgot before introducing Ashley and Wyatt. Ashley seems unimpressed and uninterested in Wyatt. Jessica walks into the school, keeping to herself. Tana and Michael approach her, soon followed by Lily, Wyatt, and Ashley. They try to comfort Jessica, welcoming her back to the school. Wyatt tells her that he knows that all of them are there for her if she needs anything. Jessica tells the group that she's glad to have them all to fall back on, saying that she isn't sure she'd still be standing without them. At the police station, Louise asks Andre and Katie what their plan is to catch the killer. Andre tells Louise that she's no longer going to help them as he doesn't want to put her in harm's way. Louise asks Katie for support but Katie shoots her down, saying that she could be killed. Louise responds by saying that they could be killed too before storming out. Katie grows frustrated, admitting that she wants to quit. Andre tries to bring Katie back, saying that he needs her help to solve the case. Andre mentions how Katie initially saved Sealy, soon after he remembered that the killer had left a DNA sample behind after attacking her. They rushed to the hospital, hoping for a link. Rose went to visit Malik. Malik's vocal chords had been damaged when his throat had been slashed, causing him to lose the ability to speak. Malik communicated by writing on a notepad, talking with Rose for a bit and feeling comforted by her just being there. He drew her a picture of a siamese cat, admitting that he'd learned how good of an artist he is from losing the ability to speak. As Rose left, she promised to come back to see him more often. Andre and Katie arrived at the hospital, meeting the forensic analyst Tricia in her lab. She discovered that the killer had tampered with the collected evidence leading them to a dead end. The sample had been cross referenced to Hallie Martinez for some reason, leading to an unexpected new lead. As Andre and Katie realized that Ronan Sax was connected to Hallie directly, they left to check any other links between Hallie and the victims. Rose returned home, finding that Marie had bars installed on all the windows in the house. Marie explained that she wanted Rose to be safe and that she'd be allowed to go to school and nowhere else until the killer was caught. Angered, Rose pointed out how Sophie wasn't safe in her own home before shoving her way past Marie and leaving. Marie began to cry, calling after Rose and saying she just wanted her to be safe. Harry caught up to Evan as he left school, asking if he was doing alright after the incident with Boyd. Evan brushed him off, saying he was fine and that Harry should worry about himself and his own friends. Harry said that they were and always would be friends but Evan shot him down, saying that he changed since getting with Phoebe and becoming a jock. Harry shot back, saying Evan was the one that changed. Brooke cut them off, popping up from behind Evan. Harry decided to leave, seeing that Evan didn't wanna talk. Brooke asked Evan to help her investigate the killings, saying that his filming skills would be a big help in her investigation. Evan reluctantly agreed. Cast Main Cast *Damian Marx as Wyatt Mitchell *Melanie Putzo as Jessica Hilton *Toby Amat as Malik Drake *Annie Juran as Lily Ross *Uber Wingtips as Marie Summers *Matt Juran as Michael Allen *Geri Larnia as Rose Summers *Eva Forte as Louise Haim *Liam Keefer as Cole Wu *Kayla Burt as Brooke Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Posey Willis as Tana Monet *Energeon as Andre Gosingh *Casey Tuqiri as Katie Weller *Jordan Garcia as Harry James *Xordon as Evan Clinton *Halzey as Phoebe Noble *Janine O'Hara as Sarah Hilton *Zvory as Tricia Potter *Sam as Ashley Thompson *Tartsqueeker as Jack Ackerman *Squeakersthe2nd as Boyd Evans Guest Cast *RP Tool as Coach Notes * The title refers to Andre Gosingh saying that they're tracking the killer in an ABC pattern. * Braedon Mitchell and Clarissa DeAngelo are the only main cast characters not featured in the episode, however both are mentioned. ** This is the first entry in the entire ''Murder ''series to not feature Braedon in any physical form. * First appearance of Ashley Thompson * First appearance of Boyd Evans * First appearance of Evan Clinton * First appearance of Tricia Potter Body Count * None Music Featured * None